For the sake of randomness....
For the sake of randomness,is a new episode in the TV series Nicky. Transcript Shows Nicky's house. Nicky: Wets make dis episode random!!! Brandon: No. Nicky turns into Super Goku and shoots a TV at Brandon. Brandon: Ow! Okay,fine. Nicky: PEANUTS!!! Brandon: What should we do in this episode anyway. Nicky: Go-ga-ga-ga-goo-ge! Brandon: I make a backfiring inverntion,a bad guy tries to destroy the world,and you stop them with "Ty-Kwan-Dee" right? Nicky: Uh-huh. Brandon: Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooookay! Let me go look online for some backfiring inventions ideas. Nicky: KAPOW!! Brandon: Wha--!? Nevermind. 2 HOURS LATER.... Brandon: YES!! Me's found it!! Nicky: PEANUTS!! Brandon: An Animateinator! Ok,step 1. Find 20 evil lawn gnomes. Nicky: Mine!! Don't you take my hordes of evil lawn gomies!!! Brandon: You have lawn gnomes?? That are evil?! Brandon: Nicky: Uh......No!! Derp. Brandon: Ooooooooooooooooookay???? Nicky: Let's do a Crush 40 montage while we find eviw lawn gnomes????? (Live and Learn plays while Nicky goes on B-Bay and buys 40,000 evil lawn gnomes.) (Meanwhile,Brandon rides on his skateboard through Anytown stealing evil lawn gnomes while Escape From The City plays.) Brandon: Phew. That was hard. Ok,it looks like we have some left over evil lawn gnomes. Brandon looks at the 40,000 evil lawn gnomes. Nicky: Way!! Step 2!! Brandon: Okay,step two!!! Build the invention. Well,that's not too specific!! 5 Years Later Nicky: How tome,I aint in pweschool. Brandon: I dunno. But I did it!! Okay,prepare....to turn into this episodes main antagionist!!!!!!! Brandon turns the evil lawn gnomes into living creatures. Nicky: SHAPOW!!! Evil Lawn Gnome: Wow. Your creator of the series is SERIOUSLY running out of ideas. Nicky: Ty-Kwan Dee! Nicky dives for the Evil Lawn Gnome,but it steps back. Evil Lawn Gnome: SWARM EM' BOYS!!!!!!!!!! The Evil Lawn Gnomes beat Nicky up,and Brandon uses his laser gun to blow up one. Evil Lawn Gnome 2: He destroyed our leader! Get him!!! The Gnomes attack Brandon. Brandon: BWAH!! Me's can't breathe....... Nicky: SUPER GOKU POWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Nicky turns into Super Goku and eats all of the evil lawn gnomes. Evil Lawn Gnome 3: YOU DIDN'T GET ME!!!! The last Evil Lawn Gnome hops in one of Brandon's giant robot suits. Evil Lawn Gnome 3: From now on,I AM OVERLORD GNOME!!!!!!!!!! Overlord Gnome goes on a giant rampage. Brandon: Just our luck. Nicky: TV TIME!! Brandon: How can you think about TV at a time like thi..... Nicky allready is watching TV. Brandon: Hey,if ya can't beat em',join them!! News Reporter: BREAKING NEWS!! A giant evil lawn gnome in a robot suit named Overlord Gnome,has taken over the city,and is going to throw the mayor,in a pot of acid!! Super Nicky and Super Brandon,if your listening,please help!! Nicky: Bubby,I dink it's time we dooo da right ding. Brandon: Mes Toos. Nicky: To the Batcave!! Nicky jumps off the stairs. Brandon: This looks painful. 5 OWWS LATER... Nicky gets in his suit,and Brandon does the same. Super Nicky: To da baddie!!!! Super Brandon: Elementary,my dear Nicky. The two fly to the Mayor....oh wait they can't fly!! Mayor: Grr!!! Let me go!! Overlord Gnome: Not unless you give the title of mayor to ME!! Mayor: Never!! Overlord Gnome: Then,face my wrath!! Super Brandon: Stop,evil villan!!! Overlord Gnome: Ugh. Not you two!! Super Nicky: Hi-yah!! Nicky kicks the evil gnome,but it grabs him,and throws him. Super Brandon: How does this Justice Glove work??? POW!! Yes! Brandon runs over and catches Nicky. Super Nicky: Dat was a cwose ones. Now,Tannon Ball time!! Brandon puts Nicky in a giant hamster ball,and shoots it at Overlord Gnome. Overlord Gnome: Take this!! Overlord Gnome punches through the ball,and Nicky presses the Self Destruct Button. Self Destruct: YOU HAVE 10 SECONDS. 10,9,8.... Super Brandon and Super Nicky rush out with the mayor. Overlord Gnome: I have a feeling that this will hur... 1,0.....POWWWWWWWWWWW!!!! Overlord Gnome's pieces land in an empty grave. Piece 1: I WILL RETURN!! Mayor: Thank you,boys. You have proved your strength,and bravery. Blablablablablablabla.... Nicky: Shush!! DE END!!!!!!!!!!! THE END!! Category:Episodes Category:Nicky